Intouchables
by Dop
Summary: Lorsque Byakuya se retrouve paralysé et prisonnier d'un corps humain dépourvu de tout pouvoir. Sa fierté et son égo brisés laisseront ils apparaitre une autre facette de lui-même ? Est-il prêt à accepter les mains tendues vers lui ? La main d'un certain Kurosaki notamment….


Titre : Intouchables

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo. Le tite « Intouchable » de cette fiction est librement inspiré du film de Eric Toledano

Rating : M ( en prévision )

Genre : Drama ( évoluera sans doute en fonction de la fic )

Résume : Lorsque Byakuya se retrouve paralysé et prisonnier d'un corps humain dépourvu de tout pouvoir. Sa fierté et son égo brisés laisseront ils apparaitre une autre facette de lui-même ? Est-il prêt à accepter les mains tendues vers lui ? La main d'un certain Kurosaki notamment….

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapitre 1 : Humain

Une immense bourrasque de vent frôla le visage du shinigami qui resta pourtant campé sur sa position, ne vacillant pas un seul instant. Seul sa longue chevelure d'un noir de jais avait été rabattue en arrière avant de reprendre son tombé naturel. Les sourcils froncés, le visage impassible, il regardait fixement l'adversaire qui lui faisait face et qui semblait s'amuser de leur confrontation. Le plaisir évident que l'arrancar ressentait ne faisait qu'irriter davantage le shinigami lui faisant front. C'est avec une voix posée, d'un calme presque déplacé étant donné la situation, que ce dernier engageant la conversation.

« Est-ce tout ? Est-ce vraiment tout ce dont vous êtes capable ? A peine qu'un petite brise estivale ? »

Son adversaire sembla piqué au vif. Le rire qui s'échappait de ses lèvres jusqu'alors se tut et les traits de son visage se durcirent. Il plissa les sourcils alors que sa mâchoire se crispa presque douloureusement.

« T'es qui toi d'abord ? Le shinigami suppléant ? »

Ce fut au tour du shinigami de froncer les sourcils sans cesser d'observer l'arrancar. Ainsi ce dernier en aurait après Kurosaki Ichigo ? Pourquoi ? De plus agissait-il seul ou sous les ordres de quelqu'un ? Les questions commençaient à se presser dans l'esprit du shinigami qui n'en laissa toutefois rien paraitre.

« Je ne pense pas devoir te répondre. Mais puisque tu y tiens…. Je suis Byakuya Kuchiki, Capitaine de la 6em division des Armées de la Cours

- Oh un capitaine !

- En effet ….

- Ce n'est pas pour toi que je suis venu mais j'ai toujours voulu me confronter à l'élite du Gotei 13… enfin…. Quand je te vois, je me dis que l'élite est un bien grand mot »

La provocation verbale ne sembla pas atteindre Byakuya Kuchiki qui demeura dans une position de garde parfaite. Il était prêt à attaquer en cas de besoin et prés à se défendre tout autant. Sa main droite était posée sur la garde de son zanpakuto bien que ce dernier se trouvait encore dans son fourreau, accroché à la ceinture de son uniforme de shinigami.

Au moins il avait la confirmation que cet arrancar cherchait à atteindre Kurosaki. Byakuya ne pût s'empêcher de penser que les pressentiments du Capitaine en chef Yamamoto n'avaient pas été infondés. Ce dernier avait craint une attaque à l'encontre de la ville de Karakura qui hébergeait Ichigo Kurosaki. Il n'en avait pas donné les détails formels à Byakuya mais il l'avait mandaté en mission dans cette ville afin de parer à toute éventualité. L'intuition du capitaine en chef aurait toujours le don de surprendre Byakuya même si ce dernier ne l'avouerait jamais ouvertement. Toujours est-il qu'il se demandait vraiment ce que les arrancars pouvaient chercher à Kurosaki. Tout un tas de suppositions étaient envisageables. Ils pourraient essayer de le recruter … Un shinigami se battant au côté des hollows, ce ne serait pas la première fois et ce type d'alliance était toujours redoutable et redoutée. Toutefois, Byakuya ne doutait pas une seule seconde de l'allégeance de Kurosaki envers la Soul Society. Si c'était réellement ce but que cherchait l'arrancar, il allait se heurter sans l'ombre d'un doute à un refus. Mais Byakuya pressentait que l'explication de la présence de son adversaire était ailleurs. Et pour cause, ce dernier avait attaqué Byakuya sans même s'assurer de son identité. S'il devait recruter le shinigami remplaçant, il n'avait pas foncé tête baissée et aurait confirmé que Byakuya n'était pas ce dernier avait de l'attaquer comme il venait de le faire.

C'est alors que sans crier gare, l'arrancar fonça sur lui à une vitesse réellement impressionnante. Byakuya, surpris par cette célérité qu'il n'avait pas soupçonné eut du mal à esquiver. Il bondit à son tour sur son adversaire tout en dégainant son zanpakuto mais le coup de sable qu'il asséna ne fit que trancher dans le vide. Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'il sentit une douleur vive s'emparer de son avant-bras. Il ferma les yeux une seconde tandis que soudainement il eut l'impression que son corps venait de peser une tonne. Son zanpakuto qu'il tenait encore dans sa main droite une fraction de seconde auparavant avait miraculeusement disparu. Une expression de surprise passa sur le visage du capitaine avant que celui-ci reporte son regard vers son adversaire qui arborait un sourire satisfait.

« Alors ? Tu ne me crois toujours pas à la hauteur petit capitaine ? Bon je fais quoi…. Je te donne une explication ou je t'achève dans l'ignorance ? »

Byakuya avait soudainement l'impression que l'air autour de lui s'était raréfié. Son corps semblait engourdi comme si la pesanteur s'était soudain décuplée ou qu'un poids particulièrement lourd reposait sur ses épaules. Il risqua un regard à son avant-bras blessé et c'est alors qu'il remarqua un détail qui ne l'avait pas choqué jusque-là.

« Qu'est ce que…. »

Byakuya tendit ses mains devant lui et il put s'apercevoir qu'il ne portait plus son traditionnel uniforme de shinigami ainsi que son haori. A la place, il se retrouvait soudainement habillé par des vêtements tels qu'il en avait déjà vu porter par Ichigo Kurosaki. Un espèce de pantalon bleu foncé partiellement délavé et un sweet-shirt a manche longue dont celle de gauche était tachée de sang là où l'arrancar l'avait frappé.

« Bon allez, je suis d'humeur magnanime aujourd'hui, je t'explique ! »

L'arrancar dégaina devant lui un katana que Byakuya reconnu comme étant un zanpakuto. La taille du katana était normale cependant sa particularité demeurant dans sa garde particulièrement longue permettant une prise à deux mains ce qui n'était pas courant chez ce genre de sabre.

« Je te présente Mikoto. Il est beau n'est-ce pas ? Comme tu n'auras sans doute deviné, ce sabre n'est pas comme les autres. Habituellement lorsqu'un arrancar libère son sabre il retrouve sa forme réelle et se métamorphose. Je suis le seul arrancar de tout le Hueco mundo à posséder ma vraie forme et un sabre aux mêmes propriétés que ceux des shinigamis. Impressionné ? »

Byakuya l'écoutais avec attention, les sourcils froncés et maintenant une position défensive prête à parer toute attaque de la part de son adversaire. Mais celui-ci reprit ses explications

« Sous la forme libérée de son shikai il a la particularité d'emprisonner les âmes dans des réceptacle qu'il fabrique ! Les âmes de shinigami tout particulièrement »

Placide, Byakuya essayait de comprendre où ce dernier voulait en venir. Des réceptacles ? un sabre capable d'emprisonner des âmes ? Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il se trouvait dans une sorte de gigai actuellement ? Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ! C'est insensé ! Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte de la métamorphose.

« Allez, ne me fait pas croire que tu n'as pas encore comprit ! A partir du moment où mon sabre est rentré en contact avec toi tu t'es retrouvé prisonnier d'une sorte de gigai que mon zanpakuto a lui-même créer tout spécialement pour toi ! »

L'arrancar s'éprit d'un grand éclat de rire

« Hey ! Tire pas cette tête tu pourrais au moins me remercier ! Je t'ai laissé ton apparence réelle et je t'ai même filé des fringues cool ! J'aurai pu te faire une sale gueule et te foutre à poils tu sais ? »

Byakuya se renfrogna davantage et porta sa main sur le côté droit de hanche pour se saisir machinalement de la garde de son zanpakuto mais sa main se referma dans le vide, arrachant un nouvel éclat de rire à son adversaire

« Je crois que tu as pas bien compris le Capitaine. Tu es dans un corps artificiel. Tu ne possèdes plus la capacité d'utiliser ton zanpakuto. Tu n'as plus aucune pression spirituelle te permettant t'utiliser le kido ou le shunpo... » Il attendit quelques secondes avant de reprendre « La seule facon pour toi de sortir de ce receptable est de me tuer… ou du moins de briser mon sabre ce qui t'es impossible ! Sais-tu pourquoi ? »

Le sourire de l'arrancar se fit plus carnassier alors que Byakuya réalisait enfin les la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il n'avait plus son précieux Senbonzakura. Il ne pouvait plus utiliser les sorts de kido. Il n'était plus en mesure d'émettre une quantité, ne serait-ce qu'infime, de pression spirituelle pour obtenir une aide extérieure et son corps, qui pesait une tonne maintenant privé de ses pouvoirs de shinigami, ne pourrait en aucun cas être capable d'esquiver une quelconque attaque de l'adversaire. Il n'était plus rien d'autre qu'un…

Comme s'il avait soudainement accès a ses pensées, l'arrancar formula à haute voix ce que Byakuya se disait mentalement

« Tu n'es plus rien d'autre qu'un simple humain ! »

Et sans que Byakuya puisse réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer, l'arrancar se jeta sur lui, son zanpakuto brandit en avant. Une douleur cuisante s'empara de Byakuya alors qu'il n'arrivait plus à faire entrer la moindre quantité d'oxygène dans ses poumons. La douleur vive lui arracha un hurlant alors qu'il sentait la lame cuisante de son adversaire déchirer les chaires de son dos. Sa vue se voila soudainement et la dernière chose qui lui fut donnée de voir était la quantité non négligeable de sang qui s'écoulait de son propre corps, formant une marre poisseuse et carmin dans laquelle il s'effondra.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Le silence n'était troublé que par quelques voix qui semblaient lointaines. Il les entendait échanger entre elles sans parvenir à saisir le sens des paroles prononcées. Sa tête semblait reposer sur quelque chose de ferme et de doux à la fois. Il sentait une mèche de ses cheveux caresser délicatement le bas de sa joue. Son corps lui paraissait aussi lourd qu'une enclume et il se rendit rapidement compte qu'il était incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. Il essaya une tentative d'ouverture des paupières mais ces dernières demeurèrent hermétiquement closes. C'est alors qu'il prit conscience que les voix se rapprochaient. Il entendit un bruit de glissement qu'il reconnut comme étant l'ouverture du shoji. Et discernait à présent clairement les sons qui l'entouraient mais il lui fallut encore quelques instants afin d'identifier les interlocuteurs

« Il n'est toujours pas réveillé….

- Tu es trop inquiète Rukia. Tu connais ton frère ? Il en faut bien plus que ça pour le terrasser ! »

Un bruit étouffé sembla indiquer que le shinigami remplaçant, dont Byakuya avait reconnu le timbre de voix mélodieux, venait de se laisser tomber assis sur le sol recouvert de tatamis.

« Tu verras qu'il est capable de se réveiller d'un moment à l'autre !

- En…en ef..effet » répondit Byakuya d'une voix trop sèche et railleuse

Il avait l'impression désagréable que prononcer ces quelques mots lui avaient demander un effort surhumain. A cette pensée, Byakuya réalisa quelque chose d'important. Surhumain…. Humain… il essaya de rassembler les fragments de sa mémoire pour se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé précédemment justifiant son état d'alitement. Rukia venait de se laisser tomber à ses côtés et elle s'était emparé de sa main droite qu'elle serait fortement dans la sienne. Humain…. Les souvenirs de Byakuya se rappelaient peu à peu à sa mémoire. Il revoyait l'apparence de cet arrancar qui fut son adversaire. Un arrancar possédant un zanpakuto de shinigami… un zanpakuto capable d'emprisonner les âmes dans des réceptacles artificiels semblables à des prisons.

Byakuya tenta une nouvelle fois d'ouvrir les paupières et il se félicita mentalement en voyant que cette tentative fut un succès. Toutefois la lumière trop vive qui filtrait au travers du shoji lui fit plisser les sourcils et il détourna légèrement la tête sur le côté, attendant quelques secondes que sa vue de s'habitue à cette lumière dont ses yeux furent trop longtemps privés.

« Byakuya, mon frère, vous voilà enfin réveillé »

L'interpellé tourna la tête en direction de sa sœur qu'il regarda quelques secondes silencieusement. Les traits du visage de cette dernière étaient tirés. D'épaisses cernes venaient encadrer ses yeux d'un bleu si profond alors que son teint, habituellement si claire, paraissait maintenant cireux. Elle avait dû se faire un sang d'encre à son sujet. Depuis combien de temps était-il ici ? Depuis combien de temps avait-il perdu connaissance ?

Comme si elle venait d'entendre sa question informulée, Rukia répondit avec un sourire mélangeant tristesse et joie de le retrouver

« Cela fait trois semaines que vous avez perdu connaissance »

Trois semaines ! C'est impossible ! Byakuya écarquilla les yeux sous cette annonce et il essaya vivement de se révéler mais une douleur cuisante lui transperçant le dos l'obligeant à sa remettre en position allongé, une grimace de souffrance déformant les traits de son visage

« Ola doucement Capitaine Kuchiki ! Je ne saurai que trop vous conseiller de ne pas vous agiter. »

Kisuke Urahara avança dans la pièce où Byakuya était toujours allongé, faute de réussir à se redresser. Que cela était dégradant ! L'homme au bob replia un éventail blanc qu'il rangea dans un pan de son yukata avant de s'assoir en tailleur au chevet du capitaine malade, prenant place juste à côté d'Ichigo Kurosaki

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » articula Byakuya qui semblait soudainement regagner quelques forces

Rukia ne put s'empêcher de serrer davantage la main de son frère dans la sienne. Il avait presque l'impression de la sentir trembler. Ichigo Kurosaki, lui, venait de baisser la tête trouvant soudainement un intérêt tout particulier pour le tatami qu'il regardait fixement. Une sourdre appréhension venait de s'emparait de Byakuya alors qu'il porta son regard sur l'ancien capitaine de la douzième division

« Je n'arrive plus à bouger mes jambes… et mon dos est si douloureux. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie, Urahara ? »

L'homme aux cheveux blond retira son bob qu'il posa a côté de lui sur le sol. Il sembla prendre une inspiration comme pour se donner du courage d'annoncer quelque chose de désagréable.

« Capitaine Kuchiki, l'arrancar que vous avez affronté, vous en souvenez-vous ?

- Evidemment, question stupide

- Vous devez donc vous souvenir de la propriété de son zanpakuto… Il vous a emprisonné dans un corps artificiel vous privant de tous vos pouvoirs de shinigami et faisant de vous qu'un … simple humain »

Byakuya tiqua sur la désignation de « simple humain » mais ne releva toutefois pas, permettant à Urahara Kisuké de poursuivre ses explications

« Vous avez en quelques sortes connu le chemin inverse d'Ichigo et Rukia. Ichigo s'est vu transformé en shinigami le jour où Rukia lui a transmis ses pouvoirs. Pour vous… vos pouvoirs ont été annulé et vous vous retrouvé devenir un humain. Quant à savoir si vos pouvoirs ont été annihilés simplement ou bien absorbés par votre adversaire… j'avoue que je l'ignore encore. Tout comme j'ignore le moyen de vous faire sortir de ce… gigai on va dire… pour vous restituer vos pouvoirs »

Byakuya avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui asséné un coup de massue derrière la nuque. Il avait réellement devoir rester prisonnier de ce maudit corps ? Byakuya était né à Soul Sociéty. Il n'avait jamais connu la vie là-bas. Il n'avait jamais méprisé les humains pour autant mais il n'était tout simplement pas concevable qu'il devienne l'un des leurs. L'arrancar lui avait confié comment sortir du réceptacle : le tuer ou briser son sabre. Toutefois Byakuya avait eu l'espoir que Urahara aurait pu lui proposer une solution alternative et surtout plus rapide.

Le gérant de la boutique reprit ses explications.

« De plus, il y a une complication… comme vous venez de vous en apercevoir »

Byakuya reporta son attention sur Urahara. Il savait parfaitement à quoi ce dernier faisait allusion : pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas a bouger ses jambes ? Pourtant, face à son adversaire il se souvenait très bien qu'il réussissait à bouger.

« Le corps humain dans lequel vous êtes prisonnier est faible. Beaucoup plus faible que lorsque vous êtes sous votre apparence de shinigami. Ichigo, qui switch régulièrement de l'un a l'autre pourra vous le confirmer »

Byakuya porta son regarda sur le shinigami remplaçant. Ichigo releva la tête de la contemplation intensive du tatami dans laquelle il était plongé jusqu'à alors. Il acquiesça d'un petit signe de tête avant de permettre à Urahara de continuer

« L'arrancar que vous avez affronté vous a très grièvement blessé. Croyez bien que c'est un miracle si vous êtes encore en vie. Toutefois…. Il y a des séquelles que nous n'avons pas pu effacer…. Votre colonne vertébrale ayant été gravement touchée, vous n'êtes plus en mesure de bouger vos jambes. Vous êtes paralysés »

Les yeux de Byakuya s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il regardait fixement Urahara. Ce dernier soutenait son regard pour lui faire comprendre que ce qu'il venait de dire n'était que la stricte vérité... Byakuya sentait Rukia lui serrer la main. Il aurait aimé se dégager de cette étreinte mais il n'y arrivait pas. Son cerveau ne semblait pas vouloir assimiler la dernière information que venait de lui livrer Kisuke.

Paralysé…. Incapable de bouger les jambes. Incapable de se mettre de debout, de se déplacer…. Impotent, infirme…. Diminué…. L'orgueil et la fierté de Byakuya semblait se morceler d'un seul coup, brisant tout ce qu'il avait été jadis. Handicapé…. Lui ? Déjà qu'il acceptait que modérément le fait de se retrouver privé de ses pouvoirs de shinigami… si en plus il était paralysé c'était du délire complet !

Il tourna sa tête sur le côté, fuyant le regard des trois personnes qui l'entouraient

« Heureusement…. C'est un miracle » ne puis-t-il s'empêcher d'ajouter avec une certaine amertume dans la voix

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Et voilà le premier chapitre de cette nouvelle fiction sur Bleach

J'espère de tout cœur que vous avez aimé. Byakuya se retrouve enfermé dans un corps humain, tétraplégique qui plus est. Cela risque vraiment d'être très difficile à vivre pour lui. Mais je pense que cela peut ouvrir aussi beaucoup de perspective pour ce personnage qui est si énigmatique.

Une petite review de votre part me ferait le plus grand des plaisirs ! S'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous pllllaiiiiiiiittttttt * se met à genoux et supplie *

Par ailleurs, je suis à la recherche d'un(e) bétalecteur(trice) pour cette fiction. Cela fait longtemps que je n'écrivais plus… j'ai du mal à me remettre dans le bain et une personne sur qui compter pour la propreté des chapitres publiés me parait une bonne idée ^^ N'hésitez pas à me contacter à ce sujet !

Je vous donne rendez-vous très vite pour le chapitre numéro deux ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos remarques, critiques, idées, commentaires par une review !

Bleachment vôte ^^

Dopamine


End file.
